Knows No Bounds
by The Broken Dreamer
Summary: AU from "The Wish". vamp!xander/vamp!willow. Without a slayer to protect them how did Xander and Willow become vampires? What were their first experiences and how did they become what they were. WARNING: graphic torture and some sexual content. COMPLETE
1. Waking Up

Disclaimer: characters all belong to Joss Whedon (The Man)

Summary: AU "The Wish" With no slayer to protect them how did Xander and Willow become the vampires they were? What were their first experiences and what brought them together?

Chapter 1

Rats. Rats and sewage and mold and oil, that's what he smelled when he first awoke. It was like birth only everything was different, felt different. He was free. Jesse could remember his old life, his human life like a dream. Now he was stronger, faster, and hungry. He woke with a hunger that could pierce a nation. His mouth dry and thirsting for one taste, his stomach yearning for one thing to feed it. Thick, fresh, and red, red human blood.

He's become accustomed to that hungry pain which plagues him every night. It was that blonde chick who turned him, Darla. She took him to new levels and introduced him to his new savior, the Master. He serves him loyally, waiting for the day that the Master can rise up and take control. Until then he's an errand boy, hunting down meals for the all powerful Master. There are rules too. Jesse was anxious to get out in the world and revel in his power, to be a sire, but the Master discouraged it.

"First you must wait" He commanded. "I don't want just any bum to be part of us. Learn your new way of life, fulfill my wishes and you'll get your chance to turn someone, make them yours. It's a bond that lasts for eternity. Believe me, I know." The Master eyed Darla as he said this and she smiled back slyly and knowingly.

Jesse stayed loyal, did as he was told, and fed the Master, so it wasn't long before he was granted permission to sire someone.

"Go out into the world. Make your choice then bring them to me." The Master told him.

"Oh, I will." Jesse answered with a bow.

That very night Jesse took to the Bronze as hunting grounds. There'd be lots of fresh meat and he had one particular delicacy in mind. He entered the club at a slow strut and paid everyone no mind. He went straight to the dance floor and stopped at a pillar at the edge. His gaze enveloped one person. She was tall, lean, voluptuous with long dark hair, beautiful skin. Cordelia. She was his prize for loyalty. In death she will be his, something she never was in life. Jesse walked right up to her, dancing with her friends.

"Care to dance?" He asked with barely any inflection.

"Ew, no!" She exclaimed, turning her back on him.

Human Jesse would've walked away, but he was dead. Jesse quickly grabbed her wrist and turned her back around to face him. It was forceful but not forceful enough to be construed as violent.

"Dance with me." He stated. He didn't ask.

Cordelia wore a look of bewilderment before muttering a "Sure." She let him lead her to the middle of the floor. He held her close to him, their bodies moving against each other. Jesse inhaled deeply, her scent, ohhh her scent. It was a drug for him.

They danced the next five songs together, neither one suggesting doing anything else or stopping. After the sixth song Jesse pulled Cordelia close and whispered.

"Let's go outside, take a breather. It's getting hot in here."

"Definitely." She replied following him into the alley.

Jesse had her pinned to a wall but not violently, not yet. He was enjoying a human vice first. They kissed or made out rather for a long time. He reveled in it, feeling her. The smell was getting to him and he was hungry. They'd have eternity together so he may as well get it started already. As he kissed her neck his face changed, fangs grew in. He then bit into her neck hard, making her scream.

"What are you doing?!? You creep! Get off of me!" Cordelia tried to shove him off but her strength couldn't compare. He drank, draining her blood, filling him up.

"Now the main event." Jesse said with a smile as he bit into his own arm to draw blood. He reached to make her drink but something slammed him to the ground.

Cordelia ran like hell, her high heels echoing through the alleyway. "Who the—" Jesse stood up to find himself facing Angelus, or rather Angel now. "That was my meal. I was going to sire her!" Jesse yelled, like a little kid throwing a tantrum.

"Aw I went and spoiled dinner?" Angel asked mockingly. "Sorry!" He said as he kicked Jesse into a wall.

"Get out of here. You don't belong! When the Master gets a hold of you you're going to wish you were dust."

"That's if he gets a hold of me. You're out of your league kid."

"I'll take you, and that's brother by the way." Jesse retorts. "Darla sired me too."

"Well, she gets around. Didn't you know she's a whore by trade?"

"Enough! Cordelia was supposed to be mine!" Jesse lunges at Angel.

They throw punches. Angel is clearly more experienced at fighting. In the end Jesse bolts to avoid getting staked. He'd been warned not to take on Angel alone. Once he gets enough distance between himself and the bronze he takes a walk through the residential area. He's not watching when thud. He bumps right into Xander.

"Hey Jess!" Xander greets him with a smile

"Hey buddy."

"Haven't seen you in a while, are you all right?"

"Getting better. I was sick for a bit but I'll be back soon. You heading to the Bronze?"

"Yep, meeting Willow there now."

"You know since it's been a while why don't we hang out—if you don't mind giving Willow a rain check."

"Sounds like a plan, my man!" Xander says with a laugh, leading the way. Jess follows with a resolved look on his face.

"Lead the way." Under his breath Jesse whispers to himself, "This'll work fine."

To Be Continued…

Feedback is appreciated.


	2. To Sire

NOTE: As I write this I may have to change the rating from T to M, depending on how detailed I get. Thanks for the reviews and all of you readers.

Chapter 2

Xander wakes up for the first time, cold, blood ceasing to pump, and no reflection. He lays head first in a pool of water. He gets up and examines his hands and body.

"Huh. I guess this is what dead feels like." He says to himself, noticing the scars, dried blood, and lack of warmth, heartbeat and breath. "Ha! what do ya know."

He isn't quite presentable. His shirt is ripped; he has scars on his limbs and chest, and he's dripping wet. Last night had been interesting, if you could call it that. It's interesting to a vampire and maybe more like horrific to the average human being. He had gone with Jesse to the arcade and stayed until it was deserted. The owner had to kick them out in order to lock up.

"Man! What a grouch!" Xander exclaimed upon exiting. The streets were empty and silent except for his and Jesse's footsteps. "Must've rained" He added offhandedly. The ground was wet with puddles.

"Yeah." Jesse added, licking his lips hungrily. He grew impatient.

The two of them took a shortcut through the nearest cemetery. Xander led the way, Jesse following, so he didn't see who hit him from behind. Whoever it was must've gotten Jesse too Xander assumed as he slowly came to from his blackout; that's what he thought until he opened his eyes to see Jesse as the only one standing before him. By the looks of it they were inside a crypt. Xander tried to get up but couldn't. His arms and legs were chained to the wall.

"Hey buddy. Glad to see you're awake."

"Jesse?"

"Shhh don't talk. You'll ruin the mood."

Jesse had learned much from Darla and the Master as well as the stories of the old Angelus. When he turned somebody he didn't just want it to be a passing moment for that person, he wanted it to be a pinnacle moment, a changing experience. He wanted to leave his mark on them for eternity, even with his friend in life, Xander.

Jesse artfully brandished a knife from his pocket. He played with the tip of it, letting it cut his skin and turning his arm different ways to watch the blood drip down.

"Isn't it a beautiful thing?" Jesse asked more rhetorically than actually, watching the red liquid in amazement.

"Uhh Jess, what are you doing? Let me go." Xander had a nervousness and urgency in his voice. This person talking to him didn't sound much like his friend.

"I've always wanted to be a part of something, something bigger than myself. I never would've guessed what that would be, but it's an incredible feeling. I think everyone deserving should have that chance to be part of something great." He paused in his speech and eyed Xander. "Stop looking so worried. It's me, Jesse, we've been friends since third grade. Don't you trust me?" He waved the knife as he spoke and Xander couldn't help but look at it anxiously. "I want you to join me. Is that too much to ask?"

"Join you in what?"

"My life, my new purpose. It could be yours too. You wouldn't believe the changes you feel. I had to die to feel alive for the first time." Jesse's words didn't ease any of Xander's anxiety; if anything it was now worse.

"You didn't join a cult did ya?" Xander asked half in joking, half in seriousness.

"No!" Jesse snapped, taking offense. "To call it a cult would be demeaning. Humans form cults and I'm above that now. I'm taking you with me." Jesse approached Xander now. He grabbed one of the chains and gave it a hard pull, and by doing so it strung Xander up in the air at an angle. "Believe me, you will thank me for this when you wake up."

"Jesse, what are you--

Jesse raised the knife and slashed deep into Xander's chest. He cried out in pain. Blood began to flow. Jesse pulled out a stone chalice and let the blood pour into it so he could drink it. He proceeded to cut deep wounds on Xander's appendages, treating his blood like an art medium, letting its paths make designs.

"Why are you—"

"Doing this? Soon you'll learn. Soon you'll learn." Jesse said as he abandoned the knife. His face changed as a jolt to Xander and Jesse sunk his teeth into Xander's neck.

For Xander everything was going numb, there was so much pain that he ceased to feel it anymore. His body was going limp. Jesse picked the knife up again. He had detached his mouth from Xander's neck, so a little bit of feeling started to return. Xander didn't want that. It was too much; he couldn't bare it. He wanted to die it hurt so badly. Jesse sliced the blade down his hand and his arm. As the blood began to pool in his palm he held Xander's mouth open. He was delirious so when his lip felt liquid being given he gratefully downed it in gulps. It was only after he swallowed several mouthfuls that his taste buds kicked in to tell him it was blood he was drinking. He gagged but there was nothing left to spit out.

Before Xander could process anything Jesse sunk his teeth back into his neck and drank him until he went limp. When Jesse unlatched the shackles Xander's dead body fell to the floor. Blood had stopped flowing. Jesse stood over him triumphantly. His first, he was satisfied. Now this time tomorrow his best friend in life would join him in death. Oh what a pair they'd be, now, only to wait. He dragged Xander's body out into the cemetery and dropped him behind some bushes in a ditch of water, to wash the blood off.

The hunger is insatiable. Xander has never felt something so all encompassing. He walks toward the middle of town. When coming down an alley he spies two women walking briskly down the sidewalk. He can hear their hearts pumping. They're a little anxious. The speed of their heart rates excites him. He wants to hear them beat faster. He follows them from the rooftops until no one else is nearby. He jumps down in front of them. They shriek and one tries to run but he grabs her too quickly. He keeps her in a tight headlock so she can't scream. The other one is too paralyzed by fear. Their hearts beat wildly, the sound giving him a jumpstart like a drug.

"Now, now. Don't be afraid." With the first still in a headlock he moves toward the other one until he's pressing her against a wall.

He starts kissing her. She cries silent tears, tries to push him away but isn't strong enough. Xander keeps her pinned against the wall with only his body and his kisses, while he keeps his hands free to snap the neck of the other woman. She crumples to the ground. Xander now moves his hands to the other woman's face and hair. The ferociousness and passion of the kisses seem to brainwash her. At first she wasn't willing but slowly she starts to kiss back. He presses her against the wall harder. She moves to wrap her legs around his waist. Right when she's given into him he bites into her neck deep. She gasps in a silent scream of pain and ecstasy. As he drains her, he gives forceful twists to her body to be able to drink all her blood. Once he has drained her he turns to the other dead woman. He bends over to drain her next but two strong arms stop him from behind. He turns around to find himself facing Jesse and a few other vamps.

"Xander!" Jesse exclaims and embraces him like a brother. "You're awake." Xander wipes the blood off his face and his face reverts back to human. "Now that you've gotten a meal inside you it's about time we brought you to the Master."

"The Master?"

"He's the supreme vampire in these parts. Controls a lot of things and is lined up to takeover. Anyone who doesn't want to end up as dust joins him. You don't want him as your enemy."

"Lead the way." Xander lowered his guard.

One of the other vamps picks up the dead girl he hadn't fed on yet. Xander opens his mouth to protest but Jesse puts an arm around him.

"You've eaten. That's for the Master. Until this one special day he's kinda trapped so he needs us to feed him. This'll put you on good terms with him already."

Xander pulls Jesse's arm off him. He falls a little behind the group when they pass a playground and he spies a young boy about to leave it. Xander makes sure they're not watching because he doesn't want to share especially since it's just a small boy.

"Hey there, lose something?" He asks, sounding genuine.

"My favorite hat, I was wearing it here this afternoon."

"Well, want me to walk you home?" Xander asks, looking up to see the group of vamps turn the corner. He'd have to be quick so as not to lose them.

"No thanks mister. I just live down the street." The boy turns to go but Xander grabs him quickly. When the boy sees him next Xander's face is changed; he has fangs.

The boy tries to scream but Xander covers his mouth with his hand and bites into his neck. He drinks and drinks until there's no blood left. He lets the boy drop to the ground sprawled awkwardly. He wipes his mouth on his sleeve.

He runs to catch up and as he reverts his face back he mumbles to himself, "Still not nearly enough."

Underground Jesse and the other vampires bow before the Master as they present him with the girl Xander killed. They then back away and usher Xander forward. He looks up at the Master with mild interest.

"Master, he's my first, and see, he's already brought you ample food source."

"Yes, I can see that. Thank you Jesse. Leave us. Hmm—and there isn't even a bite mark on her. My, my, such restraint at such a young age." He speculates to Xander. "If I can remember correctly, I was starving when I first awoke."

"Well I guess I'm different." Xander plays along with the apparent assumption.

"Hm" He gives a short laugh without opening his mouth. "Or, you were so hungry that you fed and fed and you were stopped before you could feed on this one." Xander keeps quiet in response to this but his look of mild interest does not falter. "I like you Xander. It usually takes me a while to warm up to vampires that my children and grandchildren sire, but you—in you I see something that Jesse may have even missed. He was simply eager, a little sloppy, but he's learning." The Master inhales deeply, smelling Xander. "You have potential. Until you prove that potential you're going to be just like all my other children. You prove yourself to me and I will give you power above all others."

"And how do I do this?"

"This isn't a perfect world young Xander. Follow my orders. Do as you're told, learn and you will know when you've proven yourself to me. I will tell you what I tell all my children. Feed yourself, feed me and I will grant you permission to sire your own one day. Be patient. Not just anyone gets to become one of us. Jesse learned and here you are. Now you must learn. Until I grant you that privilege, no siring. Understood?"

"Yes Master." Xander answers, taking one knee before him.

A week drags by and Xander acts under the Master. He watches other vampires being made. He is allowed to assist and watch other carry out torturous acts on humans and some demons. He's a good boy and does as he's told. Xander prowls around at night, and watches from the shadows during the day. Everyday he sees Willow whether it's going to or leaving school or the Bronze. Sometimes he seeks her out while other times it's mere coincidence. He can smell her in the air when she's near. It's a scent he knows too well. His hunger grows but not just any person can satisfy it. He wants her, to feed on her, to turn her, and decides he can't wait. He can't wait for permission to sire her. Every bit of his being both wants and needs her at his side. In life he cared for his best friend. In death he wants to show that he "cares."

So, one night after she gets out of school he follows her, covered up by thick heavy clothes to block out the sun. He waits for darkness. No cars in the driveway; she's home alone. After sunset he takes off his protection. If he had a heartbeat it would be racing with excitement. He had to bring Willow with him. He strides to the front door, relaxes his body, puts his hands in his pockets and rings the doorbell.

To Be Continues...

Once again Feedback is always appreciated. Glad to know what you guys like about it. And hg556 I hope you're happy with the direction since you completely called it.

11/30-- AND HEY I only just realized that on my profile I had anonymous users blocked from giving reviews. I changed that. So please, I welcome feedback


	3. The Game

So I didn't realize until after I posted Chapter 2 that I had anonymous reviews blocked on my story (must've been a default). I fixed that now because I enjoy feedback. I like to know what you think or predict. Thanks to those of you who've reviewed already.

Chapter 3

"Xander." Willow said with a start when she opens the door.

She's dressed in a large night shirt and pajama pants. Clearly she wasn't expecting visitors.

"Hey, Wil" Xander said with a sideways smile as he leaned against the outside of her doorway.

"It's kinda late. What's up?"

"What, can't a guy just go see his best friend?" He asked with a playful note in his voice.

"Xander—" Willow started with a somewhat stern tone. She knew Xander and for him to come over without word meant something was up. She looked into his eyes and he was staring not at her but into her and intently. His gaze was penetrating. It unnerved her.

"Willow, I just want to talk like we always talk. You don't have that much schoolwork do you?" He prodded in his usual joking Xander way but his eyes—his eyes sent shivers up her spine.

Willow exhaled deeply, her eyes shifting in resignation. "Come on in." She said, backing away from the door.

"You're the best Wil." He said as he walked over the threshold. He looked around outside once before fully closing the door behind him.

Across the street hidden in some hedges stood Jesse, watching. He followed Xander, suspecting something was amiss. Now he kept a constant watch. He could see Xander inside with Willow. Jesse didn't want the first vampire he sired to go and anger the Master. He watched, to ensure that Xander did nothing more than kill the bitch.

"You haven't been at school in a few days."

"Relax Wil. You know me. School is more like an annoying hobby. I'm sure you have all the homework for me anyway, right?"

"Well I wanted to make sure you didn't miss something important."

"And that's why you're the best." He said with a soft smile, but still with the ferocious gaze.

"Come on." Willow ushered him up the stairs.

He inhaled deeply as she walked past him. Her scent filled his senses and stirred his hunger. It took everything inside him to not prey just yet. They went upstairs and into her room. Willow sat on the edge of her bed while Xander leaned against her dresser. Willow was afraid to look at his eyes because she could almost swear they hadn't left her for a second since she closed the front door.

"So, what's up that it couldn't wait?"

"Oh you know me Wil—"

"Stop stalling. What couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

"Well what makes you sure you'll see me tomorrow?" Xander answered back with less of a joking manner.

"Are you okay?"

"Okay? I'm great."

Willow was worried. She liked Xander. She more than liked Xander. It hadn't always been that way. They'd always been friends but lately she wanted more. She dreamt of kissing him, being together. The way he was acting just wasn't normal. Maybe he found a girl? God, she hoped not. Something was up and she wasn't sure she wanted to know what.

"Have you been sick?"

"I guess you could say that." He answered.

Willow got up and felt his forehead.

"You're so cold. Are you sure you're all right?"

"Getting better by the minute." He said; his gaze locked on her neck.

It took all his will power to not pounce on her. He couldn't show his hand until the time was just right. He needed everything to be just perfect. Plus he didn't want to ruin the surprise yet. He wanted to play first.

Willow quickly withdrew her hand from his head as her eyes met Xander's. He frightened her. She took a large step backwards.

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

"I don't know. Is there something you're not telling me?"

As he reciprocated the question he stepped forward so they were only a nose width apart.

"Xander, what's going—" Willow stopped mid sentence as her eyes flickered over to her dresser mirror in which only she was reflected. Xander should be blocking part of her reflection but it was like he wasn't there at all. Her eyes snapped back to Xander's.

"Aww, come on Wil. You had to go and ruin the game." Xander droned as he reached to grab her.

She fell to the ground to avoid his grasp and scrambled toward the door. Xander stooped to grab her but Willow struggled out of his reach.

"Why are you doing this?!? You're not Xander." Willow sobbed as she crawled across the floor. Just as she reached the doorway Xander came up from behind and hammered her across the head with one of the drawers from her dresser. Willow fell to the ground and lay completely still.

"You're not going anywhere."

Xander stood over Willow triumphantly.

TBC…

All reviews welcome. I'm sorry if it takes me a while to update again. I posted the first 2 chapters over thanksgiving break. I have finals next week but I plan to get another chapter out before Christmas.


	4. Playtime

I'm sorry I didn't keep to my promise of posting this before Christmas. I won't be as specific with my deadlines next time. (12/30/08) I edited some minor things for accuracy.

Chapter 4

Willow stirs as if from deep sleep. Her eyes slowly blink open, very heavy. She tries to roll over on her side but something holds down her hand. She tries to roll the other way, that hand is tied too. She tries to move in any way; her feet are also restrained. Her eyes come into focus. Ropes bind each of her limbs to a bedpost. She's tied down tightly.

She looks around frantically and spies Xander. He's standing across the room, leaning against the wall and watching her, staring at her. His gaze feels violating, his eyes, penetrating. Willow swallows with difficulty.

"Xander—why? Why are you doing this?"

"I thought I wasn't Xander." He prodded.

"I don't know anymore."

"Maybe I can help you decide."

Xander approaches her. She struggles again to pull loose to no avail. He sits next to her on the bed and strokes her hair tenderly.

"Wil, no need to be afraid."

She shudders as his fingers graze her cheek.

"Please" She begs quietly, "please, just let me go—please"

"Let you go? Your words hurt. I thought we were friends." Xander pulls a large kitchen knife from behind his back.

"No Xander—don't—please don't."

He traces her skin with the tip of the blade, not piercing anything. She tenses up.

"So, Wil" he speaks nonchalantly, as if he was bringing up an idea at school, "I've been thinkin'—" He traces her neck with the point of the knife. She winces, gulping. "it's about time you and I redefined our relationship, you know?" The lightness of his tone pierced her insides more than the knife when he let it cut into her stomach. Willow cried out.

Across the street Jesse watches, his eyes never leaving Willow's bedroom window. He could barely make out her writhing form on the bed and Xander bearing down on her. He smiled when she screamed.

"STOP!—PLE—"

He slid the blade down her side, letting blood flow. The sharp pain cuts off her scream. Tears flow from her closed eyes. Xander smiles, takes hold of the knife's handle and violently slashes her other side.

"AHH—"

This time he cut off her scream with his hand. Blood oozes from her wound. He covers her mouth and nose with one hand easily. Willow struggles to take a breath, but even without restraints she didn't stand a chance. She quickly loses consciousness. Xander removes his hand and leans over the wound in Willow's gut. He takes a gulp of blood; it smears on his face. He covers her wounds with a blanket that soaks up the blood and keeps some pressure.

Xander takes a step back to appraise his work so far. The sound of Willow's even breaths let him know she's still alive. Blood drips off his chin. He wipes his face on his sleeve, clearing most of the blood off.

***

She wakes up to water slowly dripping on her forehead, droplet, pause, then a droplet, pause, another droplet. It's so sparse that the sheer anticipation makes her squirm. Willow finally manages to lift her eyelids despite their weight.

"You're awake."

Xander is sitting over her with a damp rag held high above her head. Another droplet falls onto her forehead. She shudders. Now this was a new kind of torture.

"If this didn't work I was pretty much out of ideas." He told her darkly.

He throws the rag across the room and takes a new position, straddling her waist. She eyes her gut fearfully, still covered in a blanket.

"Don't worry, I stopped that—for now." He removed the blanket revealing a LOT of blood soaked into the blanket and her wound that's stopped bleeding.

He makes a new shallow cut across her stomach and blood slowly oozes. She grits her teeth and winces.

"There's a good girl. You've learned to keep quiet."

He leans over her.

"Get away" she says through clenched teeth.

"Do I need to teach that again?" He asked condescendingly. "You're no remedial student. You're a smart girl. Remember what happened last time you didn't shut up?" Xander's tone remained light but slightly venomous this time.

She struggles against her bonds and him but still remains tied tightly. He leans closer and closer to her. He slowly sucks the blood from her new wound. The slurping sound makes her nauseous. She can't look his direction, but she can feel the pressure as he drinks her blood. After a moment he crawls up her bed so they're face to face, inches apart. Before Willow can even say anything, Xander kisses her forcefully on the lips. Willow can taste her own blood. She gags, turns her head and spits when his lips release hers.

He stands up and grabs something from atop her dresser. When he gets closer Willow can see it's a box of matches. Their play goes from steel to fire. One by one he lights them and throws them onto her bare, slashed up one burns for a bit, just long enough to leave a mark on Willow's skin before going out. She yelps louder with every one he throws. Apparently growing bored, he lights a match and holds it close enough to her skin to burn, but not for it to go out immediately. She tenses, then cries aloud.

Xander doesn't act aware of Willow's cries. His eyes fixate on the flames. Then he traces her burns with his fingers and jabs a finger into her dried up knife wound. Willow screams, it's so high-pitched it's almost inaudible. She gasps for breath as she almost hyperventilates.

Xander smiles darkly and stares into Willow. She can't look at him. She closes her eyes. And then there it was, a low rumbling sound growing closer. It rolled almost underneath them then shut off. Willow gulped to find her voice. Xander tore his eyes away from Willow for the first time. He looked and listened to where the sound came from.

"Well, well, sounds like mommy's home" he finished in a sing-song voice that chilled her to the bone.

TBC...

Thanks for all you readers. I'll do my best to post the next chapter soon.


	5. A Helping Hand

Sorry it took so long

Chapter 5

Jesse watches Mrs. Rosenberg get out of her car. She's carrying a few bags. She goes in the door. Willow tries to scream but Xander grabs her throat and covers her mouth. He then gags her. As he leaves he holds a finger to his lips "Shhh" and he creeps away, closing the door behind him.

Willow's mind races, trying to hold back all the pain. What's happened to Xander? Why's he doing this? Can she get through to him? Mom! Or Dad! She thought. Can she help whichever parent it is? Can she get away? She had to get away.

Her door opens and Willow sees a decorated hand with red nail polish, a ring and some bracelets. Mom! She thinks and tries to scream. It comes out as "Mmph!"

The door flings open the rest of the way and Xander is carrying her with one arm and holding her hand with the other.

"Oops." But he knew perfectly well the thoughts and hopes he'd placed in her mind for a second.

He ties her mom's wrists and ankles together, so tightly her hands turn white from lack of circulation. He removes Willow's gag.

"Please, God" she sobs.

"No use bringing him into it."

"How could you do this, Xander?!? I'll never forgive you. I hope you suffer and die a slow death."

He slaps her, "Now we can't have everything we wish for." Xander picks the matches up again.

Mrs. Rosenberg stirs on the floor.

"Mom!" Willow can't help but cry out when she sees her wake. Xander turns his head from Willow to her mom. He goes over to her.

"Mrs. Rosenberg, so good of you to join us."

"Xander? What are you doing? Let us g—"

Xander lifts her into the air by the throat. She gags.

"Mom! Please Xander…" She cries. "Please don't hurt her. Let her go. You have me."

"Ohhh" He replies, patronizingly "I have you, Wil." He looks back at her mom, still gagging. "Well if I have you I guess I don't need her."

He starts to lower her to the ground. He does so she's sitting. He releases her. Willow breathes a bit easier. Then Xander crouches down behind her mom, his face changes and he bites into her long and hard. Mrs. Rosenberg screams in pain and shock but the blood is leaving her so fast, her movements start to slow.

"NOO!" Willow cries painstakingly. She struggles against her bonds to no avail. Xander stops before her mom is unconscious.

"Relax Wil. I was only getting a little hungry." He changes back and he wipes the blood from his face. He picks up the knife again. "Now where were we?" A nock comes on the front door and it startles Xander.

"PLEASE! Come in! Help! I'm upstairs! PLEASE HELP M--!" Willow screams as loud as she can before Xander grabs her by the throat and squeezes as he holds the knife to his lips.

"Shh!!"

There are footsteps coming upstairs. Her mom is still out of it from the blood loss. Xander goes to the door which opens quickly. It's Jesse.

"Jesse! Thank God!"

"What's going on here?" He asks incredulously, eyeing Willow tied up, bloody, Willow's mom tied up and Xander with a knife.

"Jesse! Something is wrong with Xander. You have to stop him. Please."

Because she's lying flat on her back Willow misses the wink shared between them. Xander moves toward Jesse brandishing the knife. Jesse punches him and shoves him away. He unties one of Willows hands.

"I'm so glad to see you. Xander's gone crazy. He's not himself anymore."

"Well don't worry. Now I'm here."

Willow starts to untie her other hand with the now free one. Jesse turns and eyes Xander who's merely sitting against the wall, perfectly conscious.

"Could you untie my mom?"

"Sure." He replied almost failing to hide a laugh.

She can't see his twisted smile when he turns away. Jesse undoes the rope knots and puts Mrs. Rosenberg on her feet. Willow sits up facing Jesse. He then grabs her mom's head with both hands and twists hard and fast. A sickening crack and her mom starts to fall.

Willow gasps, her breath stops, and she grabs at her own heart. Jesse's face changes just like Xander's did. He catches her mom and leans in, biting and sucking the rest of her blood. Xander gets back up, dusting off his coat as if it's nothing. Jesse finishes and drops her to the floor.

"I did what you asked." He said with a bloody smile he shares with Xander.

To be continued…


	6. Together Again

Thanks for all the story favs and reviews and what not. I'm glad you all like my story. Sorry this one took the longest but spring semester was a little hectic.

Chapter 6

Willow cowers on her bed.

"What's wrong?" Silent tears stream down her face. Jesse closes the door to her room. The torture continues by both Xander and Jesse's hands. Xander isn't quite that happy that Jesse is sticking around though. This was his game, and Jesse could ruin it. They toy with Willow, letting her occasionally think she can go free. Her dad comes home.

"DA—" she starts to scream and they let him come upstairs. Xander covers Willow's mouth and Jesse waits by the bedroom door. He opens the door and Jesse pounces. Xander restrains Willow and covers her mouth as they make her watch Jesse torture her dad.

He ties the man to the bed and ties a rope around his neck which he holds in his hands. Whenever he tries to talk Jesse pulls the rope which tightens, strangling him.

Willow cries and wheezes, but Xander continues holding her tight and keeping her quiet. With three knives Jess proceeds to crucify her dad to the bed. He stabs one through the palm of each hand and one through both of his now bare feet. He screams in agony but his breath is cut short by the tightening of the rope around his neck. Xander inhales the fear, the smell of Willow as she's afraid. He pets her head somewhat forcefully. Every now and then she struggles to get free from his hold but he's too strong.

"Hey Xand—I don't know. This guy is starting to bore me."

"You're the man. You know how to liven things up." Jesse takes the knife Xander had and cuts a deep X into her dad's chest he cries and sobs and gags, coughing up blood.

"Smell that? Isn't that sweet?" Jesse grabs a glass on Willow's bedside table and lets some blood drip into it from the bed. He downs it in one gulp. Jesse cuts Mr. Rosenberg some more, letting his blood soak into the bed, turning it red and wet. Her dad goes limp and Willow screams into Xander's hand.

He laughs and whispers into her ear. She closes her eyes and shudders. Then he slowly licks her neck, drinking the fear in her sweat. Jesse sucks what blood is left in the man that didn't spill over onto the bed and the floor. He undoes the ropes, takes out the knives and pushes the old man on the floor with his wife. A wet puddle of blood is in the center of the bed.

Jesse and Xander exchange a look then Xander forces Willow back onto the bed, laying her in her dad's blood. She screams, cries and struggles as Xander ties her down again spread-eagle. He strokes her face as she silently breaks down since her voice seems to have run out. Jesse scoops a glassful of the blood dripping off the bed and puts the still full glass on her bedside table again.

"That's for later" He said smiling at her. Xander sits on her, straddling her waist. "Aww Wil, what's wrong?" Xander cooed

She cries and can't look at him. He strokes her hair, then her face, then her neck, shoulder, and continues lower and lower, tracing her and staring into her face with the same hunger that frightened her before. She squeezes her eyes shut, flinching at his touch as he caresses her like a lover. She's shaking, shivering. Her heart aches and she's going to be sick. The room only smells of blood. She can turn her head just enough so she throws up on the bed instead of in her mouth and choking on it.

Xander lies down on top of her, his face inches from hers. She keeps her eyes closed. He strokes her face with his fingertips. He turns her head slightly and begins to suck on her earlobe. She breathes in sharply and her breath is now shaky. His hands wander and caress her body. She shakes and tries to move but can't. He roams freely around her. She gulps and doesn't know what to think. He traces her ear with his tongue and she shudders, her face beginning to contort with pleasure. She holds it in. Her heart aches and she's sickened, but there's nothing she can do. She can't scream any more.

Jesse watches Xander work with twisted pleasure. He's still hungry and would love a taste of Willow once Xander has had his fun. Willow throws up again and coughs. She moves to try and struggle again.

"Get off" She manages with a raspy voice. "Please" She begs under her breath. She dares to open her eyes only to see straight into his cold ones. She closes her eyes again.

"Now Wil," Xander whispers to her "We're just getting started. You wouldn't want to leave a party before it's over. That's just rude, and to be honest—a little selfish."

He turned her head to the other side and started sucking on the other ear, nibbling on it every now and then. Willow wasn't sure which was more horrible: being physically tortured, watching her parents die, being molested right after, or the fact that all of these acts were performed and initiated by her best friend. She'd loved Xander and before tonight would've given anything for him to touch her like he was now, but this—this was dark, sick and twisted. She couldn't control the fact that her body enjoyed what he was doing and every bit of it damaged her.

She couldn't think now. Each action had slowly destroyed her structure of thinking. It was hard enough to wrap her mind around one of the acts done to her tonight, and it was impossible to wrap it around all of them at once. Xander moved from her ear to her lips. She tried to purse them to keep him from getting in but her mouth had been hanging open slightly from the pleasure and he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

For the first moment out of involuntary reaction she returned a bit of pressure to his openmouthed kiss but then let her face go limp as he ravaged her mouth, stroking her tongue with his own. One hand gripped her back and the other her head as he kissed her so intensely all thought left her head. She still didn't reciprocate, but every action Xander had done to her had rendered her incapable of thought. Now it was mental torture and oh was it mental torture. Without stopping his kiss he used the hand gripping her back to rip the ropes binding her hands off the bedposts. Willow used her free hands to try and push him off but he was too strong and it didn't even falter his kiss, his invasion of her mouth. He sat up taking her with him, she tried to push him away again. He finished the kiss and threw her back down to the bed soaked with her father's blood and growing colder the longer it sat there.

"Satisfied?" Jesse asked, leaning in the doorway.

"Almost" Xander replied still watching Willow hungrily.

She sat on her bed, feet still tied down. Xander ripped through the ropes holding her feet there. She curled into a ball at the head of her bed, eyes red from crying, watching Xander who she could swear hadn't removed his eyes from her every moment he'd been near her. Willow was cut and burned and red from bruises and her own blood plus her father's, which she still sat in, shivering. Xander walked back to her and she jumped up. Now the bed was between them and Jesse at the door. Willow was shaking all over.

"Wil," he said affectionately.

It disturbed Willow to hear him speak her name as if nothing had happened now, as if she was simply being unruly rather than terrified out of her mind. Every breath she shuddered and sweat now covered her body. Her entire back was drenched in blood and the smell was making her want to hurl again.

"Wil, what are you doing?"

"Stop! Don't talk like him—you're not—"

"Let's not do this talk. It's way too clichéd now." Willow moved to the door, which Jesse closed.

"Not yet" Jesse said.

"Just one more thing." Xander said lightly.

He walks toward her casually. She ducked and tried to run to her balcony but he didn't even have to move his feet to stop her. He grabbed her with one arm and pulled her to him forcefully.

"No! Please. No, no, no, no…" She breaks down not even struggling against Xander's painfully firm grip.

She hides her face. Xander turns her face to him and he kisses her fiercely. When he breaks it she turns her face away in shame. She breathes heavily. Xander holds her upright and bites into her neck, draining her blood. It's so sweet and rich. The fear makes it the best thing he's ever tasted, succulent. Jesse bites the other side of her neck which makes Xander stop after a bit. Willow is still conscious but weak.

"Hey!" Xander snaps at Jesse who stops sucking.

"We both earned this." Jesse retorted.

"She's not just a meal."

Xander holds onto Willow with one hand and picks up a knife on the bed with the other. He cuts down his arm from wrist to elbow. He sits Willow down who's too weary to stand. He tilts his arm so the blood flows into his hand and begins to pool. With his other hand he holds her mouth open and he tips the blood from his hand into her mouth. She tries to spit it back out and move away from him. With the non-bloody arm he lifts her up and puts her back on the bed.

"Tie her down" he tells Jesse with a hint of frustration. He ties her wrists and Xander straddles her again so she can't move. With one hand he holds her head still and mouth open. With the other he pours his blood into her mouth. He cuts again to make the blood flow stronger. As he takes time to do that Jesse cuts his own arm and spills his blood into Willow's mouth.

Xander shoves him away angrily. Jesse was usurping his chance to sire. Xander spills more of his blood into Willow's mouth who chokes it down because there's nothing else she can do with it. Xander lays back down on top of her and bites into her neck again. She breathes in sharply as he drains her. It's painful and overpowering but Willow's face contorts in ecstasy as her heart slows and she breathes her last. Xander feels the moment she stops moving and he pulls his teeth out. He takes a moment to suck on the ear of her corpse.

"Now we wait." Xander said, sitting up, his eyes still never leaving her.

TBC...

I always like reading what you think


	7. Last Moments

**What's up with this? updating after like 3 years of dormancy? i'm going to try to finish this off. but don't take my word for it. I wouldn't believe me either until it's done as evidence**

_Willow's POV_

The blood had an awful metallic taste, but there was too much, too fast, she didn't have time to spit it back out, and she gulped it down. Her gag reflex triggered, but she ended up swallowing whatever came up.

She was in so much pain now that everything seemed numb. Her natural state was pain, and she couldn't remember what it was like to be free of it. Her mind clouded. Willow couldn't feel anything, couldn't move her fingertips. The blood stopped flowing into her mouth.

Then a sharp feeling pierced her neck and started sucking on her. Through her watery eyes she could see it was Xander. The initial bite hurt, but now, now it started to feel like the only good thing in the world, Xander on top of her, and drinking her all in. Thinking that sent a wave of heat through her body and straight to her groin.

Her eyes began to droop, she couldn't keep them open in the mix of pain and ecstasy. Everything felt heavy, so closing her eyes finally, was a relief. She could feel her heart slow, and she was gone.


	8. Awake At Last

**Just as a sign of good faith, here's a second chapter in one go.**

The curtains are closed, blocking the sunlight. Xander sits in the desk chair staring at Willow's lifeless body. Excitement fills him along with anticipation. His best friend would be back soon, come nightfall. Jesse had gone in the night. Xander hadn't yet been granted permission to sire and he said he'd take care of covering that up. Jesse explained that was why he did what he did. He had permission to sire because he'd earned it. Xander hadn't yet.

Come night, Jesse returns. He wants to see their work of art. Willow's corpse is still tied to the bed. A few hours after sunset she stirs and tries to sit up but her arms are tied.

"What's this? I'm still tied here?" She looks to Xander and Jess

"Hey baby" Jesse says to her. Xander flinches when Jess says that.

"Hey Wil." Xander says as he walks over to her. "You're awake." He straddles her again and licks her neck up to her earlobe and bites it.

"Mmm" She reciprocates biting at his own earlobe. They dissolve into passionate kisses, fierce kisses. After a few minutes she kicks him off since her feet aren't tied down. "Bored now." She says in a sickeningly playful voice. Jesse eyes her hungrily and she eyes him.

As Xander recovers, "Hey baby." Jesse says again, walking towards her. In a whisper he says "You know, I made you."

"Daddy?" She asks, still playful.

"That's right." He jumps on top of her and begins biting her neck and shoulders violently. She encourages him onward, biting him back.

"That's my boy," she gasps. Hands still tied she wraps her legs around him, trapping them together. Xander boils on the inside as he stands up, merely watching. Jesse tried to usurp his siring and now he was stealing Willow. They were having their fun and he wasn't invited. He just watched.

Xander and Jesse escort Willow to the Master. Xander holds onto her possessively but when the Master asks who did it Xander remains silent as Jesse steps forward.

"She's mine" He says, reaching an arm out, calling her to him.

"He's my daddy." Willow says with puppy dog eyes and a childlike voice.

"That's good because you Xander haven't earned the right to sire someone yet. In time though, you'll have your chance boy." Xander nods and eyes Jesse with a vengeance.

Willow carries on with Jesse with their groping sessions and it's always a little violent. Whenever Xander tries to get near her she gives him false hope, and leans in, then pushes him away at the last second. She toys with him.

All of his being needs her, wants her. There isn't anything he wouldn't do for her. Jesse. He was in the way, making her think it was him. How could she think it was him? He showed up last minute. She may have drunk a little bit but the first and the last of the blood was Xander's. He pounded his fists into the rock wall with a fury. Chunks of rock flew off in all directions.


	9. Paying Back in Kind

_**Sooooo I know how frustrating unfinished fics can be. This one being loooong dormant And I feel bad not having finished this, but I also don't have the energy to flesh it out like the previous chapters.**_

Chapter 9

Xander confronts Willow privately about her whole deal with Jesse. He seems almost like his human self, certainly nowhere close to his persona when he turned her. He's sheepish and defensive "come on Will, you can't be serious." In a weak and human sort of way, as he gently runs a finger down her arm.

Willow watches him with coy disinterest, a frown and an arched eyebrow. Without a chance for her to react, Jesse rounds the corner and stops short when he sees the two of them. Fire in Xander's eyes and a glint in Willow's eyes, Jesse asks "what's going on here?"

Will's eyes dart back and forth between them and she smirks. In a flourish she cries aloud with excessive emphasis "We can't Xander! We can't! We have to stop this now!"

Jesse's face scrunches up. "Stop what?! What's going on?" He looks back and forth, seeing Willow look at Xander with wide doe eyes. "I KNEW IT!" He rushes over and traps Xander in a headlock. The two struggled wildly. Willow smiles big and takes a few steps back to give them some room.

"Now, this. This is fun" she mutters to herself. She cuts into her hand with a fingernail and licks the blood off, settling into her role as spectator.

The fight started as typical high school scuffle, but quickly got more violent. Whoever got the upper hand in the fight, Willow would say his name with a great sound of relief, giving the losing one the gusto to fight back harder again. This went back and forth, both oblivious to Willow's game. A few other vamps joined the audience, laughing and cheering.

The two boys kept yelling things at each other like "How dare you?!" "You can't have her!" "She's mine!" and whatnot, until Xander yelled at the top of his lungs "I SIRED HER!" Everything quieted down in an instant, and Xander managed to scramble out of Jesse's grasp, in time to see the Master standing in the crowd around them, flanked by two guards.

"You, Xander? You sired Willow?" He asked, looking down on him with red eyes.

Xander slumped to his knees and bowed his head. Jesse smirked, and then backed away to disappear into the crowd.

"Xander?" Willow gasped in an airy, mock surprise "it was you?!" hand over her mouth, and expression like that of an actor in a silent movie.

"Come here my child," the Master gestured to her, and she joined his side, and placed a fatherly hand on her shoulder. "Was it you Xander?"

"Yes—sir" he said into the ground.

"Your friend, he covered for you, but you are the one who lied to me, who disobeyed me. This can not go unpunished."

"Punish?" Willow asked in an airy childlike voice, as she fingered strands of her hair.

"Yes, punish, my dear." He smiled at her.

"Can I? Can I, please?"

"Well! Such initiative in the youngest of us all." He announced happily to the room of his followers. "You may have the honor."

Two vampires dragged an unstruggling Xander to one of the cells.

Once settled in, and locked inside, Willow forcefully sat on Xander's stomach, and straddled him. Xander wasn't sure what to feel, in one way, Willow was sitting on him, but in another, she was about to torture him. He'd never been tortured, or had he? His human life was like a dream to him, hard to remember what was real and what wasn't.

Willow leaned over Xander, taking in his scent, and pulled his shirt over his head.

"Time to play" she said in a sing song way as she slowly pulled a box of matches out of her cleavage. For a second Xander forgot his position and was incredibly turned by her in that moment. "Ah ah ah" she said, wagging her finger at him. "Someone looks a little too happy." She scolded.

She struck a match and slowly lowered it to his skin, first touching it gently, then pressing it harder into him, so it burned a while before the flame went out.

"GHHH" He held in a scream, but couldn't keep sound from escaping his lips.

"That's better" she said with a smile, arching an eyebrow. "Hmm, how many matches are in here?" she examined the box slowly as if she were counting them all. "Hm not enough. Not even close." There were at least fifty in there.

For a while, the guards down the hall heard intermittent yells and gasps, and chokes echoing throughoutl. Numerous burns dotted Xander's skin.

"MORE, I need more!" she commanded them. "Until they deliver I guess I'll need to find a new game" Xander's breaths were heavy. She slinked down his body, rubbing against his groin, eliciting a groan out of him. "That's not the right sound," She said with a pouty lip. She lightly traced her fingertips up the inside of his thigh. He shuddered, and a moan slipped out. "Bad. You're not supposed to be enjoying this."

"Can't help it" he said in a grimace.

"Let's see," she leaned in close to his thigh and then bit down hard into the most sensitive part.

"NHAAAAAA" an involuntary yell escaped his lips as he gritted his teeth and clenched his muscles to resist the pain.

As she started drinking from him, the initial intense pain subsided, as she sucked down a gulp of blood, he gasped before letting out an involuntary moan. He wanted more.

"Here you go miss" A vampire was at the bars and holding four more boxes of matches out to her.

"Goodee" she grinned and took them from him without getting up. She shimmied back up Xander's body until she was on his stomach again.

She struck a match and held it right in front of Xander's eye.

"Where should this one go?" she asked in a curious voice. She hovered it all over his body, just above the skin. He gasped whenever it got too close. Still holding the match aloft, she leaned down and kissed him on the lips, slipping her tongue into his mouth. He only had a second to try to reciprocate before she quickly sat up and pushed the flame against to his lips.

"GAHHHH"

"hmmmmm" she smiled wide.

Next Willow started sucking on his neck, no biting. Just as he groaned, she quickly released him and struck a match to burn him there, earning a yelp out of him.

"That was a new sound" she drawled.

It continued like this, her getting the briefest pleasurable reaction out of him, before burning him in each spot. Sometimes she would simply light a match and balance it on his skin, watching him wince at the burns, and she'd count to see how long it'd stay lit.

Xander was torn as to whether he wanted it to go on forever or to end immediately at each new pain. In between the unbearable pain he got an instant of what he craved from her, but he paid for each instant with prolonged agony. It went on long enough that he stopped thinking thoughts.

A couple hours of this cycle of actions, of Willow finding new places she hadn't burned yet, and they finally had an interruption.

"Hey!" Jesse yelled, coming up to the bars. He had come to find Willow and was surprised when he learned she was still with Xander. She had gone more than 2 hours over what the Master asked for.

"Hiiiii" Willow said with a sly smile, holding a new lit match aloft, but turning to look at Jesse.

"You're done. You were done a long time ago. What are you still doing?" He said.

"It was so much fun I didn't want to stop. Are you making me stop?" she made a sad face. Xander couldn't help but grin at Jesse's frustrated expression.

Jesse happened to glance down at Xander and caught the smile. His frustration turned into an unhappy sneer.

"Enough. Come on." He grabbed the keys from a nearby guard and unlocked the door.

"But—but" She stuck her bottom lip out. Jesse didn't listen and pulled her up and steered her away.

Xander watched, and just before she was out of sight, she looked back at him and smiled. He wasn't sure what that smile meant. Was it "Ha, I just had my fun with you, I'll never touch you again"? or was it "Just you wait. We're not done"? or what? He couldn't tell if it was good or bad for him, but it made his insides feel twisted up.

It didn't take long for all the burns to heal, but Xander could still remember the pain as if it was still happening. The pain was always worse when he caught sight of Willow all over Jesse. Like a thousand tiny burns, it was maddening.

The Master had new orders for everybody. A certain individual was leading an uprising of a small faction of humans. He'd killed many vampires, and already once successfully halted the construction of the blood factory. It would be months before its completion.

Willow asked the question Xander was wondering: "Who's this _person_?"

"I'm sad to say," the Master began "that he is one of our own. He goes by the name Angelus, and a long time ago he was the most vicious of creatures. Now it seems to be his mission to ensure our failure. He must be stopped."

"Bad boy." She muttered.

"Yes, that's right. Now I want you to stop him before he causes any more damage. If we're not careful he'll manage to free more of our food supply. Now, Jesse, I want you to take the first group through the sewers to the North. You will attack him directly."

"Understood." Jesse said, swelling with pride, at being chosen.

"Xander!" the Master turned to him. "You will take the second group through the Eastbound tunnels and cut them off while they try to escape."

Jesse deflated a little at this assignment. Xander was too young to be put in charge. Why did the Master make this choice? Especially since he had just disobeyed orders.

To Be Continued...

One more chapter left.


	10. Finally The End No Really, I Mean It

**thank you for your patience. I wrote the first 8 chapters in less than a year. Almost 5 years later I write the last two chapters.**

**I hope it's not so bad. I really did this quick cuz if I didn't finish it today I feel like it could be more years before I finish it.**

The Final Chapter

Xander trudged in the lead of his group through the Eastern sewers. They needed to take a bit of time because they couldn't join the fray too soon, or the humans might flank them, depending on how many there were. He was still grumbling, in a bad mood, because when the Master gave Willow the option of which group to go with, she chose Jesse's.

By the time they were at the intended location, they could see and hear the fight not too far away. The human rebels would attack then retreat, attack then retreat, forcing the vampires to pursue them. Xander could easily see that pattern just from a few minutes of watching. They waited until a few more humans were unarmed or down before swooping in from the other side.

Right away Xander could see Willow in the thick of it, taking a bite out of a girl, kneeing a guy in the gut, and dodging projectiles. After she clothes-lined a particularly large dude, he wanted to laugh out loud, jump for joy and go kiss her, but before he could act any of that out, Jesse turned around next to her, revealing he'd been with her the whole time and he kissed her. From how long the kiss lasted, Xander could tell it was open-mouthed. He wanted to stab Jesse.

"Hey boss, heads up!" one of Xander's vamps shouted to him. He looked up just in time to see the fireball coming at him, and he dodged it at the last second.

Xander was in the thick of it now, elbowing people out of the way, stealing a drink of blood from whomever he could, so it weakened them. He received a few cuts and scrapes but nothing that didn't heal in seconds or a minute. After staking one of Jesse's vampires who was in his way, Xander managed to steal two stakes and stick them back in the chests of their human wielders.

He lost track of Willow in the scuffle. He looked around and around and there she was, right next to Jesse, back to back with him. Jesse was making a big noise about how he'd protect her. Whenever he had a moment he snuck a kiss from her.

Xander fought his way across the battle scene, biting one human here, ripping another human's machete out of their hands. Willow saw him coming and smirked. She then returned her attention to Jesse.

"Oh Jesse," she said with exaggerated worry, "How can I trust you to protect me? You lied to me before. You could be lying now!" She dramatically turned away, and then dodged two arrows from two different crossbows with ease. She clearly didn't need protecting.

"If you want me to protect you then I'm yours—but—that also means you're mine."

"I'd belong to you? And then you'd protect me forever?"

"Forever" he said with a grin as he shoved one human back, knocking down three others. "Then you're mine?"

"Yes" she said extra loud "I belong to you Jesse, and no one else."

Xander seemed to have developed an involuntary twitch in his eye and he couldn't help but sneer. He gripped the machete he now had so hard that his nails punctured his skin.

All of a sudden three vampires nearby were dusted all in a row. Angelus was wielding a long wooden spear, giving him the edge. He grazed Willow, and Jesse noticed. In a fury he faced off with Angelus. Willow stepped back into the shadows to safely watch. She watched Jesse fight poorly, and she watched Xander watching him. She smiled smugly. She almost burst out laughing each time he narrowly dodged one of Angelus' attacks. The boy was not coordinated or skilled. He picked up a dropped axe and managed to cut Angelus' spear shorter, making it more stake-like.

"Boys!" Jesse shouted to some vamps, who scrambled over to him.

Angelus dodged their attacks and staked one. The next one he staked, managed to grab hold of it, and keep it in his chest, falling out of reach before turning to dust. Angelus was unarmed.

Jesse kept lunging and Angelus kept dodging. Jesse could not match his experience or skill, but kept trying with an air of certainty he'd still win. Only when an unseen vampire tripped Angelus, making him lose his footing, did Jesse gain the upper hand, pushing him down to the ground.

"This is it! The Master will pick me to be by his side!" Jesse laughed as he grabbed the stake that Angelus dropped and moved to stab him.

Jesse's hand stops and goes limp just before the wood pierced could touch his prey. His head falls off his neck and into Angelus' lap, turning into dust. Xander stands over them, machete in hand. Taking the same machete, Xander rams the handle as hard as he can into Angelus' head, knocking him out.

As the vamps round up the remaining humans and corner them, Xander picks up some of the chains the rebels had been using to decapitate them. Linking them up, he wraps them around Angelus' unconscious body.

Basking in his triumph, Willow suddenly jumps him, pinning him against a wall.

"Wil—" his face flushed.

"There's Daddy." She smiled slyly at him. "Daddy's back" she said as she started to suck on his neck, she only stopped to say, "I was wondering where he'd gone."

Xander smiled "I see" he laughed, and engulfed her in an open mouthed kiss. He quickly flipped around and pressed her against the wall, as they probed each other's mouths with their tongues. She wrapped her legs around his waist so she could raise herself above him. "Do you want a toy, Wil?" Xander asked, pulling a knife out of his back pocket and holding it up.

She grinned "Mmmmmm. Play time" she took the knife from him and traced the tip of it down his cheek. She licked along the cut, sipping the blood that oozed out. Then she traced the blade along her chest, over the top of each breast. "Your turn." She whispered, and he licked it up, sucking every bit out that he could, and she moaned.

The other vampires worked around them, loading the remaining people into a moving truck. One or two stopped, unable to help but stare at Xander and Willow grinding against each other. It was enough to turn anybody on.

"You—coming—boss?" a lower vamp reluctantly asked. Xander was in charge of both teams with Jesse now dust.

He groaned again before answering "I will be soon, want to watch?" He asked darkly, as he shoved Willow into the wall again.

Several vampires looked like they wanted to remain a captive audience, but Willow purred "they can watch next time."

She moaned, letting her head fall back, exposing her entire neck. Xander took a bite and a drink. She unbuckled his pants, and he slid hers down far enough, without undoing them. They didn't need to get all the way undressed to get what they needed. Xander thrust up into her and they both grunted, then moaned as they gyrated in synch, sloppily kissing each other and groaning into each other.

The vampires were only leaving now, so they caught some of the show, and some of their human food saw more than a glimpse. The truck went five blocks before they could no longer hear the sounds of Xander and Willow's gasping and moaning and grunting with their heightened senses.

Back at the factory, the Master was looking over their new inventory when Xander and Willow strutted in, each with an arm possessively around the other.

"Good work you two" The Master commended. "It would've been far too merciful to kill Angelus there and then. You did the right thing, Xander. You've definitely earned more…privileges, to say the least."

"Good to hear" he drawled as he inhaled the scent of Willow's hair.

"What about me?" Willow asked, sticking her lip out in a sad face.

"Ha ha, you. You are quite special, my dear. How would you like a new pet to play with?"

"Pet? Like a puppy?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, exactly, and it's your job to train him."'

"So, when puppy is bad, I can scold him?"

"Exactly" the Master grinned. "And he's been very bad. It's up to you to teach him a lesson."

"Goodee" she grinned as the Master handed her a key.

She led and Xander followed. They arrived at the same cell she'd tortured Xander in. Inside was Angelus, handcuffed and hunched in the corner.

"Hi puppy," she chimed as she unlocked the cage.

She went through a torture routine much like with Xander, but part way through, Angelus stopped screaming out loud.

"Bored now. You're less fun." She lightly smacked Angelus across the cheek.

Xander had been watching the whole time with eager eyes. He opened the door and came in. He hunched down and started kissing her while she still straddled Angelus.

"How about this?" Xander straddled him as well, so he was face to face with Willow.

"This is new" she cocked an eyebrow, and took Xander in another kiss, forcing her way into his mouth, stroking his tongue with hers.

They moaned and grinded against each other, all the while on top of Angelus. Every now and then they'd stop long enough for Willow to strike a match and let it burn on his stomach.

Every day this was their routine. Willow would torture Angelus until he stopped making sounds, and to liven things up Xander would come in. Sometimes they only made out, sometimes they'd get each other off, and other times just fuck.

The mix of physical and psychological torture made them hunger for more, occasionally they'd include Angelus in their games with each other.

Due to them catching Angelus and their current care for him, Xander and Willow were now both high-ranking vampires in the Master's inner circle, some of his most trusted and most vicious children. They had everything they could ever want, and in just a few weeks their new blood factory would be operational, ushering in a new age.

THE END

**Thus bringing the story practically up to the time when Cordelia from the oh so familiar alternate, happier Sunnydale came onto the scene and everything for everyone went to more hell than it already was in this universe.**

**Omg it's actually the end. Thankfully when I was first writing this 5 years ago I had an outline of the whole story that I would just flesh out. So, it was easy to finish up with the notes I still had on my computer. Thank goodness I never delete anything.**

**What did you think?**


End file.
